


feel special ♡

by akechuuu



Series: lovin’ taejoon ♡ [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Cuties, F/M, Reader Insert, Song fic, crypto’s uwus are being stolen, i love crypto, reader is cute, soft, stream feel special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechuuu/pseuds/akechuuu
Summary: one moment i feel like i’m nothing at all. like no one would notice if i were gone. but then when i hear you calling me. i feel loved, i feel so special.





	feel special ♡

**Author's Note:**

> my first song fic!  
feel special — twice  
i heard this and immediately thought it would make well for a crypto fic because of his lore.

you were always there. always there, handled with extra care. in his mind, delicacy evident. as if a flower was frosted with honey dew.

_ “taejoon, i really don’t think you should be making something like that..” _

it’s something you would always say. but he just ignored them every single day. and he should have listened. he really should have. because if he took your advice, he wouldn’t be caught up in this mess. but instead, he said,

_ “it’ll be fine. i won’t use it or anything.” _

and it was moments like that that made you go especially quiet with a small sigh. _ “just be careful. the syndicate can be vile..” _

paying your words no never mind, he continued drowning effortlessly in this sin. this karma that was bound to make roundabout to his entire life. but oh, little did he know. 

that morning he woke up to his ringing. over and over again. never ending. he smiled a little at the caller id, but that quickly faded at the alert in your voice. the anxiety that was so evident in your voice. 

_ “tae...you need to look at the news. right now.” _

he went over to his computer. “girl abducted.” it was the headline of many. and what was also in those news posts? him killing her? his own sister? 

she...she downloaded the file. the file that he found. the one he made. he told her not to download it or use it. this was his fault. as you said, he should’ve never made it existent. he should’ve never told mila about it at least. 

everything from that day changed. nothing was ever the same. he could no longer be known as park taejoon. his identity was stolen. 

but when he felt all alone and like didn’t belong anywhere, you were there. 

_ “taejoon! what—“ you immediately let him into your home. his head was hung low and he was shaking. you shut the door, and put a hand on his shoulder, leading him over to your couch. he looked over to you. _

_ “you— you know i didn’t do this, right?” _

_ you quickly nodded, “of course! you aren’t like that. i know you aren’t.” you told. and in an instant, your arms wrapped around his torso, tightly. you pulled him to you, chin resting on his shoulder as his head rested on your chest. _

_ slowly, your hand intertwined with his and you gave it a tight squeeze. “everything will be all right.” you whispered. _

even though it felt as if the world was bringing him down, you were there for him. always.

_ you snatched his phone out of his hands. “will you stop binge reading every news article on that?” you scolded him lightly. _

_ “it’s not going to make you feel any better, trust me.” you closed out the windows of negativity and handed his phone back to him as you plopped yourself on the couch next to him. _

_ you took his hand, “taejoon, this isn’t your fault. so, please, don’t let this guilt eat you alive. it doesn’t have to be this way.” _

_ “but...i don’t know what to do.” you playfully rolled your eyes and nudged him gently. “you’re smart, so i’m sure you’ll figure something out. you have to focus and guilt tripping yourself will not help!” you reassured. _

_ you sighed, “breakthrough.” _

even when the hurtful words of the false accusations stabbed him in the heart, you reminded him how precious he was. with you, not all seemed lost. you made him feel like something when he felt like he was nothing. 

_ “hey, hey. don’t say those kinds of things. i promise you tae, that the rain doesn’t last forever. because after the rain, there’s always a rainbow.” you smiled. _

on a cloudy day without sunshine, you were indeed his shining light. turning the darkest night into day, he owed it you.

_ “before you have to go, i wanted to give you this...” you handed a small item to him. _

_ “what’s this?” _

_ you huffed, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “it’s an acrylic keychain. look, it’s your laptop and if you look at the screen, there’s a sunshine.” _

_ “stay positive...” he read the small words underneath the sun. you hummed and nodded shyly. “just a little note to help you stay motivated.” _

_ taejoon thought it was silly, but cute. you made a keychain like this for him. he was about to turn it over, but you suddenly hugged him. “i’ll miss you.” he sighed, but smiled. _

_ “i’ll miss you too.” you pulled away and gently pushed him, “you’ve gotta go now if you want to get on the train.” his eyes averted to the ground. “yeah..” _

_ “hey! don’t look so gloomy! you know what you have to do.” he nodded at your words of encouragement. _

_ soon, he was sitting on the train and looking at the keychain you made. he flipped it over. “사랑해요” the little text read. _

you made him feel special.

**Author's Note:**

> more crypto fics are on the way, luvlies!!


End file.
